Cerulean Jay
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story 'Introduction' “Why hello traveler, it is good to see you. My name is Jay. We don’t get many wanderers this far in Ellador. The frozen wastelands beyond this point harbor nothing but vicious factions, bloody guilds, and monstrous landscape. I suggest you come in and rest at the last homely home...” “Wait? You wish to know who I am? Why, as I said before, I am Jay...oh...you mean my story? I am honored! Here...rest for a while in my home and I will tell you...” 'Frost Born' Many people are actually quite surprised to see an Elf this far up in Ellador. Normally, if our kind dare to settle on this continent, we are lower South. You see, ever sense my conscience memory I have only known the snow. The harsh mountains and frigid forests are more familiar that the tropical basins of Daendroc. How this came to be and why, I have no clue. With no known family to raise me, I swear the stars kept me alive...for some divine purpose... The stars, you say? Why yes, the stars over this world tell many things. I just know they give me a glimmer of the past. The recollection of an ancient race of Elves far upon the mountains. White haired, pale Elves who watched the stars and danced across the snow. But they have all gone away now, obviously. Gone without a trace. I believe they departed over the frigid seas ages ago. I believe I was left behind. I believe that...I probably will never see them. The Snowy Elves...I only wish I knew why they had departed. Maybe the imminent doom our world has been facing forced them to flee for the Farplains. 'Living and Surviving' Oh, I mentioned the stars keeping me alive, didn’t I? Well, you see, the first time I clearly remember even being alive was when I was eight. So young for an Elf, yet I was old enough to be on my own thankfully. I remember being high in the mountains, under the starlight. Yes, I do believe that I was practically straight North of here. Those dead, frigid mountains at the tip of our known world were my home. But live there until I grew older, I could not. I was beginning to starve when I saw a bright star low in the sky. It was leading Southwest down from the mountain. I don’t know what the sense was in my trust in that star. I’m not sure even how I knew how to follow it. But I left that mountain eagerly. I stumbled through a vast, blistering landscape so cold, monsters dared not enter. By some stroke of extreme luck I stumbled upon the place the star had been over. It seemed to be some destroyed outpost of faction long forgotten. I made shelter there, where I found tools and food to tide me over. I learned to fish and hunt, barely scraping by each day, until I grew strong again. 'The Trader' I believe that I was thirteen when I finally left that horrid encampment. I began to trek South, down through the mountains. I wandered Ellador for years. I was a nomadic trader. I looked for factions that would take me, but the surprising hostility towards Elves in this region disturbed me. I now think that they believed me to be some freak Elf who had somehow contracted the vampiric disease. My skin is quite pale even for our kind you know... 'My Place in the Land' Well not too long ago a kind Lord over the township of Yttrium accepted me in. MC_H4MM3R has since then been my Master and King. His knight in command had always been Nobel bizznum4...though...recently bizznum4 fell to the hands of some dark force. My King does not wish for us to speak of it...I do miss him though. Despite the losses, I do enjoy life here in Yttrium, though it may be simple. Not as glorious a story as many of the kings and lords of this land, but I thank you for listening none the less. 'Future Edits' Also, I enjoy the fine arts. If you come by again I may have created something to your liking. Art has always been a great gateway to the soul for me. Recording the events of this land has been a pleasure and excitement for me. I shall see what I can do with paper and ink, in the mean time, enjoy your stay here in Yttrium. I warn you again though, the lands beyond here are littered with Vampires, fallen factions, and dark forces. Do not fall pray... Cerulean Jay (talk) 23:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) My Recordings of This Land Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters